warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashfur (TC)
|pastaffie = LionClan (Modern) |age = Approx. 63 moons (5.25 years) at death |death = Killed by Hollyleaf |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: |namesl = Unknown Ashpaw Ashfur Ashfur |familyl = Brindleface Two Unnamed Kits Ferncloud Sandstorm |familyt = Mother: Brothers: Sister: Half-Sister: |mentor = Dustpelt |apps = Birchfall, Lionblaze |livebooks = Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior }} Ashfur is a large, muscular, thick-furred, pale gray tom with darker flecks, dark blue eyes, and a torn ear. History In the Super Edition Arc Firestar's Quest :Ashfur is a young warrior. He becomes good friends with the newly named Brambleclaw, Firestar's former apprentice. After Brambleclaw's warrior vigil, Ashfur pads over to tell him his vigil is over. He leads Brambleclaw back toward the warriors' den, and offers to help him find a place to sleep. :When Smudge comes to visit Firestar and to warn him of Twolegs, Ashfur and Brambleclaw attack him to keep him from coming into the camp. Ashfur bites down hard on Smudge's tail, causing the kittypet to cry out in alarm. Firestar appears soon, demanding them to stop. Ashfur reluctantly stops fighting, and calls Smudge a kittypet intruder. He is shocked when Firestar is welcoming to Smudge and doesn't want to leave the two alone together. However, he leaves to go on patrol with Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, and Mousefur. :Ashfur then goes on patrol with Sootpaw, Thornclaw, and Willowpelt. The patrol runs into Firestar after his night spent with Smudge in the Twolegplace. After they are attacked by a badger, Ashfur helps fight it. Ashfur lunges at it from the side, but the badger is too fast and leaves a gash on his shoulder. The badger then knocks him aside, winding him. Willowpelt is also killed in the attack. After it leaves, Ashfur limps heavily from his shoulder wound. He helps Firestar carry Willowpelt's body for burial, and later, Cinderpelt gives him some poppy seeds for the cut. In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild :He is one of the four newborn kits born to the ThunderClan queen, Brindleface, along with his sister. Fire and Ice :It is mentioned that one of his littermates dies not long after birth despite being a healthy kit. When Fireheart brings Cloudkit into the camp, Fireheart asks Brindleface to care for him. At first she refuses, but eventually she accepts, though reluctantly. :Brindleface later adopts Cloudkit, becoming a foster mother to him and making him their adopted brother. After Sandstorm and Dustpelt's vigil, they report that the three kits have gone missing. Fireheart and Sandstorm go searching for them and manage to find him and his sister, although they cannot find Cloudkit. :The three kits follow a ThunderClan battle patrol, hoping to participate in the fight. His other unnamed littermate dies of greencough later on. :He, Cloudkit, and his sister go hunting, and Cloudkit manages to catch a small vole. The Clan is worried about the kits' disappearance, so Fireheart and Sandstorm go search for the trio, finding them near a log. Forest of Secrets :He and his sister are still in the nursery with their mother, Brindleface. Their foster brother, Cloudkit, becomes an apprentice to Fireheart, despite the fact that he is younger than them. Cloudkit now takes the name of Cloudpaw. Rising Storm :He and his sister reach six moons of age and Bluestar tells Fireheart, who is the new deputy, to choose their mentors. Fireheart picks Dustpelt, in the hopes that he will become less irritable and Darkstripe at Yellowfang's recommendation. During the ceremony, he kneads his paws against the ground in excitement. After he gets his mentor, he purrs loudly and follows Dustpelt to the edge of the circle. Ashpaw is Dustpelt's first apprentice and this upsets Sandstorm because Fireheart picked Dustpelt to be a mentor and not her. :Ashpaw later goes on his first patrol with Whitestorm and Sandstorm. Ashpaw shows a strong friendship with Cloudpaw in this book, and Cloudpaw returns it, possibly because they were raised together. :When Cloudpaw starts taking food from Twolegs, Ashpaw knows, but out of loyalty to his friend, he doesn't tell anyone about it. Later, after Fireheart learns that Cloudpaw had been kidnapped by Twolegs, Ashpaw goes to Fireheart to find out what happened, ordered by Darkstripe. Fireheart gets mad and says that if Darkstripe wants to find out, he should have asked himself. Ashpaw apologizes, and adds that he is curious, too. When Fireheart tells him, Ashpaw becomes very frantic and upset. :After Cloudpaw is rescued by Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Ravenpaw, Ashpaw is relieved to know that he is safe. Ashpaw bounds forward to touch noses with Cloudpaw. At the end of the book, Ashpaw is chosen to go to the Gathering where ThunderClan finds out that Tigerclaw is the new leader of ShadowClan. A Dangerous Path :Ashpaw's foster brother, Cloudpaw, becomes a warrior named Cloudtail, despite Ashpaw and the other apprentices being older. Bluestar refuses to make the other apprentices warriors, due to her recent paranoia and war on StarClan. She only chooses Cloudtail because he had revealed his lack of belief in StarClan. Ashpaw and the other apprentices are angry with Bluestar because of this. :Disgruntled with her reluctance to trust him, and refusal to make him a warrior, Swiftpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, tells the other apprentices that they should all try to find out what was stealing ThunderClan's prey at the time; then Bluestar would have to make them warriors. Thornpaw, Ashpaw, and Fernpaw decline Swiftpaw's offer, but Brightpaw accepts. :After uncovering the trail of rabbits, Fireheart and Cloudtail discover that Ashpaw's mother, Brindleface, had been killed by Tigerstar, who wanted to give a pack of fierce dogs a taste for cat blood. Ashpaw, Fernpaw, and Cloudtail carry out her burial. Furious and grieving, Ashpaw and Fernpaw ask Fireheart if they can help lead the dogs to the gorge because they want revenge on behalf of their mother. Fireheart agrees after being persuaded by Whitestorm, and the two young apprentices lead the dogs to the next cat in line, Sandstorm. The Darkest Hour :When Fireheart gets back from the Gathering, he is tired and shocked. He struggles to find the patrols, but Dustpelt kindly takes over, saying that he and Ashpaw will lead the dawn patrol. As leaf-bare comes, he is seen with his mentor, Dustpelt rebuilding the camp entrance. :When Firestar comes back with his nine lives and leader name from StarClan, Ashpaw is the first cat to welcome him back. During Thornclaw and Lostface's warrior ceremony, Firestar mentions to him and Fernpaw that they will join them soon. :When BloodClan comes to the forest, Ashpaw snorts when he sees their collars, exclaiming that they are kittypets but he is quickly silenced by his mentor, Dustpelt. :During the battle with BloodClan, the deputy of ThunderClan, Whitestorm, is killed by Bone. In revenge, Ashpaw, Tawnypaw, Bramblepaw, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw ambush the BloodClan deputy, avenging Whitestorm's death. After Bone goes limp and dies, Ashpaw yowls the victorious cry. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :Ashfur's sister, Ferncloud, has given birth to her second litter: Hollykit, Larchkit, and Birchkit. :Ashfur is seen going out on patrol with Brambleclaw and Thornclaw. The patrol is told to check Snakerocks and to be careful of adders. Squirrelpaw is caught following the patrol, and after a bit of scolding, is ordered home. Ashfur points out that she'll be in trouble if Dustpelt goes looking for her. Angry and upset, Squirrelpaw begs Thornclaw to let her join them, and he eventually gives in. :At Snakerocks, the four cats scent badger. Ashfur cautiously enters the cave, and is relieved when he sees the badger isn't home. Suddenly the badger appears behind them, and Ashfur dives into a bush. When the patrol escapes the badger, Ashfur wonders if it is the same one that killed Willowpelt last leaf-bare. The patrol is forced to return to camp early so they can alert Firestar. When they get back, he and Thornclaw describe what they saw to Firestar. Moonrise :In a Clan meeting about Firestar's patrol, Ashfur points out that the Twoleg monsters will frighten prey and asks what ThunderClan will eat. Later, he points out in another Clan meeting that fishing is too difficult for ThunderClan. Firestar chooses him to be part of the patrol that speaks to Tallstar about the lack of prey. On the way, Ashfur expresses anger with the WindClan cats for stealing prey, and disbelief towards Firestar when he orders to let the warriors go. :When Mousefur wants to take a patrol, she asks Firestar if they should look for Cloudtail and Brightheart who have disappeared. Ashfur seems to think that they left deliberately, adding that to the conversation. Firestar says to keep their eyes open while Mousefur grumbles that it wouldn't be past them to leave the forest in search of Twoleg food. Ashfur adds that he wouldn't either since Cloudtail ate it often as an apprentice. Dawn :Ashfur is first seen when Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw return from their long journey. Ashfur greets Squirrelpaw with surprise by reaching out to touch her muzzle with his and purring. When Whitepaw says that the Twolegs destroyed Fourtrees, Ashfur interrupts her, saying that they wouldn't have heard about it yet. Brambleclaw says they did hear about it from Webfoot. Ashfur is surprised, and asks if they were on WindClan territory. :He is later seen guarding the fresh-kill pile, searching the sky to make sure hawks don't appear. When the Clan tries to convince Firestar to name a new deputy, as Graystripe has been captured by Twolegs, he stares at Brambleclaw, suggesting that he believes Brambleclaw is the logical choice. :Ashfur is later seen on a hunting patrol with Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelpaw. After the patrol finds out that Tigerstar fathered Hawkfrost, he growls his beliefs that Hawkfrost shares Tigerstar's ambition to take over the whole forest. When Shrewpaw dies, Ashfur offers to take the squirrel Brambleclaw caught to Birchkit, since his mother Ferncloud wouldn't be able to feed him for a while due to her starvation and grief. :When the Clans are leaving the forest and Sasha comes to ask Mothwing and Hawkfrost to leave RiverClan, Ashfur hisses threateningly at her, but is silenced by Firestar. In the mountains, he is bewildered when he sees where and how the Tribe of Rushing Water lives. Squirrelpaw encourages him to enter their cave, which he does. Starlight :It becomes apparent that Ashfur is in love with Squirrelflight. She goes to curl up with him a lot, to the frustration of Brambleclaw. Later, before Brambleclaw gets to her, he bounds over first, saying that Sandstorm wants her for the patrol. Squirrelflight shows some affection out of friendship as well. However, Ashfur misunderstands this as her returning his affection. He always tries to defend her from Brambleclaw and any other dangers or threats, acting overprotective and possessive. This annoys the independent Squirrelflight, who says she can take care of herself, even snapping at him from time to time. Despite this, she still goes on hunting patrols with him. :During the first Gathering on the island, Ashfur feels uncomfortable and mutters to Leafpool that this place isn't like Fourtrees since he felt more safe there. However, Leafpool reminds him that StarClan is with them wherever they are. Twilight :When Brambleclaw orders cats around, Spiderleg says that he is a bossy furball and that he thinks he's Clan deputy. Ashfur says that Brambleclaw is a good warrior, and that there's nothing wrong with wanting to be deputy, especially since Graystripe isn't there. :Ashfur is seen on the patrol to see that Onewhisker has gotten his nine lives. When Squirrelflight and Ashfur are out collecting moss for the elders since there are no apprentices, Squirrelflight starts a game by flinging moss at Ashfur. He tries to get her, but when she's dodging it, she stumbles into Brambleclaw. He snaps at them, causing Squirrelflight to walk off in anger. When she gets attacked by a fox, Ashfur tries to help her, but Brambleclaw saves her instead. After they recover, they are sent to warn WindClan about the fox. :At the first Gathering on the Island, Squirrelflight and Ashfur explore the Island together. Ashfur gets his first apprentice, Birchpaw, who is his nephew. Squirrelflight now spends more time with him than she does with Brambleclaw, who has been in a foul mood lately. She enjoys his company. :Ashfur grows very close to Squirrelflight, trying to protect her from outside threats and Brambleclaw. When Squirrelflight runs over the border, Brambleclaw scolds her, but Ashfur tries to fight her battle for her. Sandstorm sees this and has a talk with Squirrelflight afterward. When Daisy brings her kits in, Ashfur says that they will be a great addition to the Clan, unlike Brambleclaw, who says they are kittypets; this makes Cloudtail and Squirrelflight argue because of their kittypet roots, being related to Firestar. When Leafpool runs away to be with Crowfeather, Squirrelflight wonders if she would run away with Ashfur if she had to. She believes she wouldn't, but she didn't know if she would with Brambleclaw, who she was starting to grow close to again. :Later, during the badger attack, Ashfur does his best to defend Squirrelflight from the attacking badgers, which irritates her, because she believes she is perfectly capable of defending herself. Sunset :Ashfur is seen when Leafpool appears to be bending over his limp body, causing Brambleclaw to wonder if he was dead. When Ashfur's tail then twitches, Brambleclaw determinedly thinks that StarClan will not claim all of the ThunderClan warriors that night. As Firestar speaks to Onestar, offering help from Leafpool to heal the warriors before they left, Leafpool remains crouched, only staring at Firestar when she is called. The WindClan cats begin to leave, causing Leafpool to scramble away from Ashfur to say farewell to Crowfeather. :Brambleclaw, having accidentally snapped at Squirrelflight, apologizes, but Squirrelflight silences him, causing Ashfur to stare at Brambleclaw with narrowed eyes. Squirrelflight clearly doesn't notice him as she goes to greet Stormfur and Brook. :Soon after the badger attack, Squirrelflight tells Ashfur that she and Brambleclaw have realized what they mean to each other, and that she wasn't going to be his mate. Ashfur protests that he loved her. He is hurt and becomes extremely angry with both cats as he believes that Squirrelflight and he should be together. Also, he openly shows his mistrust of Brambleclaw, mainly due to Brambleclaw's father being Tigerstar, the murderous traitor who killed Ashfur's mother, Brindleface. :Later, Firestar appoints Brambleclaw deputy after Leafpool received a sign from StarClan, which said that Brambleclaw should be ThunderClan's new deputy. Ashfur becomes furious with this, and he openly challenges this choice. He wonders why Leafpool had said Brambleclaw should be the new deputy; after all, her sister, Squirrelflight, was Brambleclaw's mate. At this, Squirrelflight becomes outraged and leaps at him, only to be stopped by Brambleclaw. Leafpool becomes utterly outraged, but no one takes notice of Ashfur, and instead, they congratulate Brambleclaw. After the ceremony, he is the only one who doesn't congratulate Brambleclaw and is seen stalking off slowly to the warriors den. :Later, before Brambleclaw goes to meet Hawkfrost for the final time, Ashfur says he's planning to give Birchpaw an assessment. But, not long after, Ashfur comes to Leafpool and Squirrelflight, saying he had seen Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost with Firestar, who was stuck in a fox trap. Ashfur couldn't have taken on Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost by himself, so he went back to ThunderClan for help. After he tells them this, Leafpool and Squirrelflight follow his fear-scent trail to where Firestar was trapped, but arrive just after Hawkfrost is killed. Later, he reveals his part in the attempted murder of Firestar. :Ashfur ends up ignoring Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight after this. Squirrelflight later says that when she greeted Ashfur, it was like he was staring straight through her, which hurts her feelings, as she wanted to be friends with him. Brambleclaw comforts her. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Ashfur receives the newly named Lionpaw as an apprentice. They start off on an uneasy relationship, not forming the usual bond between mentors and apprentices. After the ceremony, Ashfur takes Lionpaw out on patrol. :When Graystripe, ThunderClan's former deputy, returns, he has his new mate, Millie, with him. Some cats think that Brambleclaw should step down, and let Graystripe return to his old position, but, much to his Clanmates' surprise, Ashfur disagrees, saying Brambleclaw should stay where he is and is the first to start cheering for Brambleclaw. Ironically, Ashfur was the cat who spoke out against Brambleclaw during his deputy ceremony. :When Ashfur returns from a patrol, he complains about ShadowClan, saying in a barbed statement that certain cats try to steal what another cat already has, making Squirrelflight flinch. :He is seen in the patrol that finds out that ShadowClan is trying to ambush ThunderClan. After the ShadowClan warriors retreat, Ashfur and Brambleclaw are told to renew the scent markers on the correct border. When Lionpaw asks if he can come as well, he tells him to go home and get some ointment on his scratches. Dark River :When Lionpaw sleeps in, Hollypaw grunts at him, asking him if Ashfur had any jobs for him. :Ashfur starts a training session with prompting Hollypaw and Lionpaw with what other Clans' strengths and weaknesses are. They both name them and Ashfur asks them some more questions in order to prepare them for battle training. :Millie objects to changing her name during the warrior ceremony, which causes Ashfur flicks his tail irritably, showing that he disagreed with Firestar's decision to oblige her. :Hollypaw, Leafpool, and Jaypaw come to Cinderpaw's aid after she falls out of the Sky Oak. Spiderleg disappears and Ashfur appears in his place, making this most likely to be a consistency error. Despite it originally supposed to be Spiderleg, Ashfur helps carry Cinderpaw back to camp. :Ashfur gets angry with Lionpaw when he misses a vole. He becomes annoyed again during a training session when Lionpaw has trouble with a move, and leaves the young cat to learn the badger defense move, one of the hardest fighting techniques, on his own. After a while, Ashfur returns, and is surprised to see that Lionpaw has already mastered the move, even adding an extra kick at the end. Lionpaw claims to have made it up on his own, but in reality, Tigerstar had taught it to him. Ashfur is pleased with Lionpaw, and his apprentice gets back on his good side. Outcast :Ashfur praises Lionpaw for the prey he caught that day, but he does not sound enthusiastic and Jaypaw notices something wrong that he can't quite detect. :When Berrynose snarls at Lionpaw to keep his nose out of holes, Lionpaw retorts sharply. Ashfur calmly says it is enough, and that Berrynose isn't his mentor, but that Lionpaw doesn't have to stick his nose in everything. :During a training session, Ashfur is seen watching Lionpaw defeat Berrynose. He shows neither approval or disapproval toward him. Ashfur assigns Lionpaw to help repair the elder's den. During another training session, Lionpaw accuses Ashfur of not being tough enough on him. Ashfur becomes very angry, and eventually, after Lionpaw challenges him, he and Lionpaw begin to fight brutally. It is not like other training sessions, because both Ashfur and Lionpaw have their teeth bared and claws unsheathed. They wind up wounding each other, but not severely. :After the fight, when both are back at camp, he praises Lionpaw, saying he will be as good as his father. This may be a veiled insult, as Ashfur's dislike of Lionpaw's father, Brambleclaw is well-known. He lets the young apprentice have the first pick from the fresh-kill pile. However, Hollypaw thinks that Ashfur had pushed Lionpaw too hard. :When Night and Talon come to seek help from the Clan, Ashfur says that they can easily spare a few warriors to help the Tribe. He also says that they should, since the Tribe helped a lot on the Great Journey. Eclipse :Ashfur calls Lionpaw out for a hunting patrol after Lionpaw gets back from the mountains. Lionpaw wonders if Ashfur would be angry with him for sleeping in late. When Lionpaw takes longer, Ashfur calls him out again, with sharpness in his voice. Ashfur greets Lionpaw when he comes out of the apprentices' den and mentions that Icepaw and Whitewing were waiting to go out hunting. While out in the forest, Ashfur advises Icepaw to keep her tail still while in the hunter's crouch and Lionpaw looks at him in surprise, thinking that he didn't care about apprentices. Ashfur shares a glance with Lionpaw and it's clear that he wanted Lionpaw to point out Icepaw's mistake. Lionpaw is angered at Ashfur for expecting him to mentor another apprentice. :On their hunt, Whitewing asks Ashfur if they should go down to the lake, but he doesn't reply. Lionpaw wonders why he isn't responding. Ashfur silences Lionpaw with his tail when he tries to give advice to Whitewing and then tells Whitewing to trust her instinct. Ashfur explains to Lionpaw that Whitewing needs to build her confidence on her own. Ashfur later congratulates Icepaw when she catches a vole. :When the patrol is heading back to camp, Lionpaw talks with Icepaw and she mentions that Ashfur is a great mentor. Lionpaw watches Ashfur walking ahead and recalls how Ashfur had taught him well, but that Tigerstar was his other mentor. The patrol arrives back at the camp and deposits their prey. :When WindClan invades the ThunderClan camp, Ashfur is seen calling Lionpaw over from the elders' den. He tells Lionpaw to help Mousefur and Longtail up to the Highledge while Ashfur helps Whitewing and Icepaw fight off some WindClan cats. Ashfur is seen with Whitewing and Icepaw pushing WindClan back. :Firestar later sends Ashfur out with Lionpaw, Dustpelt, Birchfall, and Cloudtail to make sure WindClan had left the territory. Ashfur's pelt bristles angrily when the patrol learns that none of the WindClan cats had gone back over the border. The patrol heads back to the camp and explains everything to Firestar. Later, Ashfur is sent with a patrol to defend ThunderClan territory, along with Firestar, Lionpaw, Berrynose, Spiderleg, and Poppyfrost. When the patrol finds the underground tunnel which WindClan had used to get over to ThunderClan territory, Ashfur is very angry about it and helps cover it up with dirt. :In the battle, Ashfur is seen sticky with blood as he stands next to Berrynose. He encourages Spiderleg to get up so that he can go back to the camp and be treated by Leafpool. Back in the camp, Ashfur alerts Firestar that more cats are coming from WindClan's direction. During the battle, Ashfur is seen battling with a brown tabby tom. :After the battle, Lionpaw notices that Ashfur still hadn't washed the blood off his paws. Ashfur talks with some other warriors about why the sun might have vanished. :Ashfur is seen talking with Dustpelt and they are comparing the battle with BloodClan to the recent battle. Ashfur comments that Lionpaw is ready to become a warrior and he glances over at his apprentice. Ashfur then calls Lionpaw over for a patrol with Sorreltail and Whitewing. :Ashfur congratulates Lionpaw after Firestar announces that he will be made a warrior. His apprentice is then granted his warrior name, Lionblaze. Long Shadows :Lionblaze wants Ashfur to prepare him for fighting in the future, so he begs Ashfur to help him. Ashfur reluctantly agrees, and they go out to the training hollow. While fighting, it seems that the two cats are equally matched as both do not give up. Suddenly, Ashfur unsheathes his claws and Lionblaze follows. They start fighting, really wounding each other. Firestar sees this and screeches at them to stop immediately. They stop and Firestar says he is ashamed to see two warriors fighting with claws unsheathed in their own territory. Lionblaze is quick to take the blame, but Firestar says that since Ashfur is a senior warrior he should have more sense than to have listened to his former apprentice. Hollyleaf is not happy at the way they were fighting, as if in a real battle. :When Tawnypelt and her kits, Flamepaw, Tigerpaw, and Dawnpaw, comes to seek refuge in ThunderClan, Ashfur asks if she is okay, hostility in his question. Tawnypelt cautiously replies that she is fine and that prey is running well in ShadowClan. When Firestar assures that she will have a place in ThunderClan, Ashfur asks if she can be trusted, especially while patrolling the ShadowClan border. :A large fire starts near the ThunderClan camp, and all the ThunderClan cats are forced to flee. Ashfur sees Squirrelflight pushing a fallen branch through the fire to Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf, who are trapped on the other side. Ashfur helps her push it toward them, but puts one paw on the end, confusing Squirrelflight and her kits. He tells Squirrelflight that he is furious and heartbroken that Squirrelflight chose Brambleclaw instead of him. He says that he conspired with Hawkfrost of RiverClan to kill Firestar, revealing he was the traitor within ThunderClan Hawkfrost spoke of before he died. He says that he had never hated Brambleclaw, and that he had always blamed Squirrelflight. Ashfur tells Squirrelflight that, since he could not kill Firestar, he would kill her kits, so she would feel the same pain he felt. To save their lives, Squirrelflight tells Ashfur that they aren't their kits. Ashfur is alarmed, and finally, he lets Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf go, but he vows to tell the Clans the secret at a Gathering. :Armed with Squirrelflight's news, Ashfur plans to let it be known at the next Gathering. He asks Firestar if he can go to the Gathering. Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Squirrelflight, and Lionblaze all beg him not to, but he pays them no heed. Jayfeather even visits Ashfur in a dream, but the tom refuses to back down, even though the medicine cat apprentice noticeably spooks him, even in the waking world. :On the night of the Gathering, Ashfur disappears. Firestar mentions that he had asked specifically to come to this Gathering. The Clan decide to go on without him. When they reach the WindClan border, they find Ashfur's body in the stream, dead. :Leafpool is said to have been anguished as she cares for Ashfur's body. Jayfeather wonders in alarm if Leafpool had loved Ashfur, but he shakes the idea away. :Leafpool discovers that Ashfur hadn't drowned as was previously thought, but was murdered because of the teeth marks in his throat. Due to the absence of other Clan's scents, it was believed that a ThunderClan cat was responsible for his death, though some still thought it might have been a WindClan cat, but that their scent might have been washed away. Sunrise :Leafpool prepares Ashfur for burial when she finds a tuft of his killer's fur in Ashfur's claws. She wraps the fur in a leaf and hides it in her den where no one will find it. Later, Leafpool reveals she knew that it was Hollyleaf who killed Ashfur, because the tuft of fur had her scent. When Hollyleaf was threatening to kill Leafpool with deathberries, Hollyleaf even confesses to killing Ashfur, telling Leafpool that he had to die because he was going to exploit the truth of Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather's birth towards the Clans. :Firestar asks Leafpool if she could meet Ashfur in StarClan. He wants her to ask him who the cat is that is responsible for his death, but she refuses because she can't choose who to meet in StarClan. :Hollyleaf reveals at a Gathering that Leafpool and Crowfeather were her, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather's parents, not Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. This is ironic because Hollyleaf had killed Ashfur so their secret wouldn't be revealed. :Near the end of the book, Hollyleaf tells Lionblaze and Jayfeather that she killed Ashfur, and then vanishes into the tunnels, which collapse afterward. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''Night Whispers :While Lionblaze and Cinderheart are out on a run, they come across the collapsed tunnels, where Hollyleaf was supposedly killed. Lionblaze remembers in detail the true story of Ashfur's death, and how Hollyleaf had murdered him in order to keep her parentage a secret. He also remembers how the Clans assumed the cause of Ashfur's untimely demise was a passing rogue. Sign of the Moon :When Yellowfang is with Jayfeather in StarClan, the young medicine cat sees Ashfur running through the trees and he stops and stares back at Jayfeather with burning eyes. Then after a while, Ashfur leaps away into some bushes. Jayfeather is surprised that Ashfur is there, and he yowls in alarm. However, Yellowfang simply says that all he did wrong was love too much. Jayfeather snorts that he tried to throw him off a cliff. Yellowfang retorts that he didn't and that Squirrelflight stopped him. She also mentions that all Squirrelflight did was love too much. Jayfeather is confused by Yellowfang's statement, but she snorts at him to work it out for himself and that she doesn't have all day to talk. The Forgotten Warrior :When Hollyleaf comes back to the Clans, Jayfeather decides to visit Ashfur in StarClan. He sneaks up on him, creeping closer when suddenly Bluestar jumps down and tells him that it's not a very good idea. She tells him that he won't learn anything from talking to Ashfur. He knows who killed him, and why, and maybe he did a lot to bring it on himself. Jayfeather tries to argue, but Bluestar continues, saying that if Ashfur found his way to StarClan, he must belong there, for that is what they all believe. Both Ashfur and Hollyleaf paid a high price for what they did wrong, and perhaps justice is now served. :When the Clan questions Hollyleaf about her disappearance and her possible involvement in Ashfur's death, Hollyleaf admits that she was present for and the cause of her Clanmate's demise, though Brambleclaw interrupts and tells the Clan that he was also present, and that Ashfur had attacked Hollyleaf and died when he slipped and fell in the stream. The Clan is appalled and surprised that their former Clanmate would do such a thing, and accepts Hollyleaf fully back into its ranks. The Last Hope :Ashfur is mentioned very briefly by Hollyleaf when the she-cat explains to Lionblaze that she cannot be the fourth cat in the prophecy because of the murder she committed. In the Field Guide Arc Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the kits that it is a shame that Ashfur is most famous for quarreling with Brambleclaw over Squirrelflight's affection, because he was a good cat. He was able to see past Squirrelflight's fiery exterior and love her while Brambleclaw still saw her as a nuisance, but he protected her too much, and tried to stifle her courageous, daring spirit, which is not what she needed in a mate. But despite his troubles with Squirrelflight, he was a brave and loyal warrior. :He also mentored Lionpaw very well, and despite his somewhat confrontational nature, he was a loyal warrior of ThunderClan. He says not to listen to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight too much, as they dismiss him as somewhat of a troublemaker, since Ashfur has a story of his own. Battles of the Clans :Ashfur only appears when Tigerstar is introducing ThunderClan's forest camp to the reader. He states that Ashfur and his sister Ferncloud lured the dogs out of the camp first, due to the fact that their mother, Brindleface, had been fed to the dogs as prey. Sandstorm later took over from Ashfur and Ferncloud, and ran the dogs to the gorge. The Ultimate Guide :Ashfur is mentioned very briefly on Squirrelflight's page to have fallen in love with her, and despite his potential of loyalty, he did not appreciate the strength underneath her impulsiveness, as well as his death having to do with her depression later on. :His own profile is featured. Ashfur had loved Squirrelflight, and was hurt that she chose Brambleclaw. Because of this, he put her kits in danger until Squirrelflight revealed they were not hers. He planned to tell the Clans at the next Gathering about this. Hollyleaf, not wanting to risk her parentage being revealed, killed him to keep it a secret. Despite his intentions, he was a great warrior and mentor to Lionblaze due to the training he gave him, and was very loyal to his Clan. If Squirrelflight had returned his affections, he may have risen to high ranks; his rivalry with Brambleclaw and love for Squirrelflight interfered with this. :On Hollyleaf's page, it is told that Ashfur's death had been an accident because of Hollyleaf's desperation to keep him from telling the Clans about her true heritage. She did not see a reason to tell Firestar what she had done. He is also mentioned on Hawkfrost's page, where it is said that he had been the ThunderClan cat to take part in Hawkfrost's plan to kill Firestar with the fox trap, though Ashfur had not known the RiverClan warrior's true intentions. He is mentioned a couple times on Sol's page. When Ashfur was killed under mysterious circumstances, many ThunderClan cats believed it was Sol. They found Sol and was taken back as prisoner and accused as Ashfur's murderer. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury : Leafpool's Wish :Leafpool sees Squirrelflight sharing a mouse with Brambleclaw, and realizes that her sister has chosen Brambleclaw over Ashfur as a mate. :He is later mentioned when Brackenfur calls to him to take out their apprentices, Whitepaw and Birchpaw. Hollyleaf's Story :In the first chapter of ''Hollyleaf's Story, a storm occurs at the lake, and lightning strikes a tree in the ThunderClan camp, causing fire to catch and spread around in the hollow. Ashfur is threatening to kill Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather, but Squirrelflight makes an attempt to defend them. It is noted that Ashfur is trying to kill the three cats due to Squirrelflight taking Brambleclaw as a mate instead of him. As a result, Ashfur holds a grudge against Squirrelflight's family. In order to protect the three cats from him, Squirrelflight reveals a secret that shocks them all; Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather are not her kits. :Later, when Hollyleaf flees into the tunnels, she thinks about how she killed Ashfur, and that her littermates, and Leafpool know about the murder. Trivia *Either he or his sister, Ferncloud, were called tawny. *He has been described as mottled. *In the family tree on the official Warriors site, it states that Whitestorm is the mate to Brindleface, and father to Ashfur and Ferncloud. This tree was however confirmed not to be canon, and therefore it's unconfirmed whether he truly has any relation to them. *He was mistakenly said to have a dark pelt. *Kate thinks that Ashfur forgave Hollyleaf for killing him once she joined StarClan.Revealed on Kate's Facebook Page This is contradicted by Vicky, who says they probably never forgave each other and avoid each other in StarClan.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *When asked about Ashfur's residence on her Facebook page, Vicky said the following: "He went to StarClan because he was essentially a loyal and well-meaning warrior. He was just driven a bit crazy from unrequited love!", and also replied that she'd been thinking for a long while about where to send him, and considered the Dark Forest.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Brindleface: Brothers: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Sister: :Ferncloud: Half-Sister: :Sandstorm: Foster Brother: :Cloudtail: Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Grandmother: :Robinwing: Uncles: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Aunt: :Frostfur: Nephews: :Shrewpaw: :Spiderleg: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: Nieces: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: Half-Nieces: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: Grand-Nephew: :Toadstep: Half Grand-Nephews: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: Grand-Niece: :Rosepetal: Half Grand-Niece: :Hollyleaf: Half Great-Grand-Niece: :Hollytuft: Half Great-Grand-Nephews/Nieces: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: Cousins: :Cinderpelt :Brightheart :Thornclaw :Brackenfur: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Molepaw: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Major Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Males Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Senior Warrior